


Not Being Dead Should Mean More Kissing

by museofspeed



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofspeed/pseuds/museofspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime walks in on Robin and Kid Flash making out, then bumps into Superboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Being Dead Should Mean More Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [Superboy in an Unusual Pairing Month!](http://shananagin.livejournal.com/121777.html) Thanks to Julius12 for the beta!

Jaime wasn't sure exactly what he was expecting to see in the Titans rec room when he showed up that weekend, but Robin and the newly-resurrected Kid Flash in furious lip lock was certainly not it.

"Uh, sorry, sorry!" he stammered out before bolting out the door and straight into the also newly resurrected Superboy. _Wow._ Jaime wondered if he'd never grow out of being a little star struck every time one of these big, bright Superheroes thought he was worth their time. Even if he was one now. It was still kind of amazing.

"Hey, watch where you're going, Blue." Superboy said, brushing himself off and helping Jaime back up. "Where you off to in such a hurry anyway?" He put his hand on the rec room door and started to turn the handle.

"Don't!" Jaime squeaked. "I – run – Kid Flash – Robin – Making out – " The Scarab helpfully jolted him at the base of the skull. "Ow! Stop that!"

Superboy was looking at him like he was crazy. "You okay there, Beetle?"

Jaime took a breath and started over. "I walked in on Robin and Kid Flash making out in the rec room. Which is why I was running away."

Superboy frowned and stared hard at the doors. Jaime wondered what he was doing. The Scarab automatically adjusted his eyes and he could see Superboy's irises adjusting. X-Ray vision, right.

"Whattayou know, they are." Superboy let go of the handle and scowled. "So unfair. Bart gets to come home to kisses and stuff and I get to come home to my girlfriend moving on to my cousin."

"What, _Superman?_"

"No, Supergirl. Which is even worse cause I'd totally think it's hot if she weren't my cousin!" Kon started walking. "Coming, Blue?"

"Sure, Superboy." Jaime followed him. "Well, my girlfriend dumped me to go into another dimension and have crazy magic adventures. And she doesn't know when she's getting back, but it won't be less than a year. Could also be a hundred years. She doesn't know."

"Sucks all over. We just can't have simple romances, can we?" Superboy hit the wall and it dented. "Damn. Rob'll kill me. When he's done boning Bart, I mean."

"No, it's cool. Scarab?" Jaime held out a hand and let the Scarab melt it back into shape.

Superboy grinned at him in approval. "Nice. Call me Kon, by the way."

"Jaime. Hi." Jaime ginned and powered down his armor.

"Oh, you're hot under the costume." Sup- _Kon_ leered.

"Uh, thanks." The Scarab muttered something about excess blood flowing to his cheeks and whether it's natural, but Jaime managed to ignore it. "You're, uh, not too bad yourself."

Kon snorted. "Not too bad, huh. C'mon, I'm hella sexy!"

Jaime ducked his head and grinned a little. "Better than your first costume, at least."

"Wasn't that bad." Kon rolled his eyes.

"Was. Earring was cool, though."

"Yeah?" Kon touched his ear. "Was thinking of seeing if the hole's still open. I'm invulnerable now, so if it isn't I can't get it re-pierced."

"Huh? You weren't always invulnerable?"

"Nope. Used to have to rely on my tactile telekinesis. Have I told you about that? it's – "

"Scarab filled me in," Jaime said quickly. Kon looked almost crestfallen. "But, uh, I'm sure you can give a better explanation?"

Kon brightened considerably. "Oh, yes! See, basically I can move stuff by touching it."

Jaime raised an eyebrow. "…can't everybody?"

"Not in the same way. Look," Kon touched his shoulder and Jaime could feel something invisible wrapping around him. His breath hitched a little. The Scarab registered a heightened pulse. Then he felt himself lifted off the ground. "TTK." Kon grinned and put him down. "Cool, huh?"

"Y-yeah," Jaime focused on breathing. "De mas."

Kon eyed him for a moment, then shrugged. "Wanna make out?"

"I… huh?" Jaime blinked at him, startled.

"Cause you totally were turned on right there with my TTK, and both of us just got dumped and really, if Robin's having more fun than me something's going wrong."

"Um. I'm still not…" Really what the hell? People didn't just ask to make out randomly! "Okay." Wait, did he just agree? Was he completely crazy?

Kon grinned. "Cool." And then that hand was on his body and oh yeah, he'd agreed cause tactile telekinesis felt really good. Kon's mouth met his and it was a little weird kissing someone taller than him but also really good.

After a while, Kon put him down and grinned. "Well?"

Jaime looked up at him and tried to say something somewhat intelligent sounding. "Um?"

Kon laughed. "That good, huh?"

"It was good," Jaime admitted. "Uh, for you?"

"Yeah. Wanna make it a regular thing?"

"What, like dating?"

"No." Kon's expression darkened for a second. "Not now. I just… I'm not ready to start dating yet. It can't be something serious."

Jaime looked down. "I don't know. Never really been in a relationship that's just about the physical."

Kon shrugged. "We don't have to. It was just an idea."

"No, it's not a terrible… I just don't know if I could?"

"Like I said, it's cool." Kon leaned forward and kissed him again, just a quick one this time. "But hey, if you ever do just want sex or something, give me a call."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks," Jaime said.

Kon grinned and patted his cheek, then sauntered off.

Jaime stared after him and wondered what the hell he'd gotten himself into.


End file.
